Mine, Completely
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: How the end of Season 2 should have gone. Kristen finds out and Everyone, Rebecca included, Rushes to the cabin to find out her reaction.


Sutton stared at Ethan, seeing the pain behind his eyes. He still loved Emma and yet he was lying to himself. Excusing herself she made her way over to where Dan sat and sat down.

"You need to take back the ultimatum. It's not Ethan or Emma's fault. Its mine." She told him honestly. She told him the whole story, including how Emma helped him with school and how Emma loved him before looking to Dan.

"Please? I ruined everyone's life. Not Emma. Hate me but let them be happy." She asked him. Dan stood and made his way away from her towards Ethan.

Across the room Ted and Kristen sat at the table, ted telling her everything. He told her how he was blackmailed, how he never wanted Rebecca, how he just found out about Emma and how he loved her. He expected her to hit him and walk away but instead her face softened. "Take me to see my other daughter." She said to him needing to see Emma. Ted nodded and stood up helping her up before they made their way out to the car.

Laurel looked over the room seeing her sister and Ethan standing beside dan. She ran to them and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Mom and Dad just headed to the cabin. Dad told her everything and if she tells Emma to leave I want to be there to defend her." She said worried.

"Yeah same here. I'm not letting Emma leave without a fight." Ethan told them agreeing with Laurel, who flashed him a smile.

"You guys are joking right?" Sutton said watching them like they were insane. "Of course we are going. This is my sister we are talking about." She said as she lifted her dress off the floor and headed out of the room. Ethan, Dan and Laurel following, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

Rebecca came out of the shadows and smirked knowing this was the perfect timing. Kristen would kick out Emma and she would be there to pick up the pieces. She headed to her car her smirk in place as she drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sat in the cabin wondering what was going on. She wanted to call Sutton or Laurel but she knew she couldn't. It would send up too many red flags and she didn't need that. Hearing a car she stood up and moved to the window wondering who it was.

Ted and Kristen stepped out of the car and looked at each other before making their way to the cabin door. Emma stepped back biting her lip scared as to what was going to happen when they walked in the room. Her breath left her lungs as Kristen looked to Emma as Emma for once.

Tears filled Kristen's eyes as she looked to Emma. She had another daughter. Granted it wasn't her biological daughter but still. Without saying anything Kristen wrapped her arms around Emma holding her close. Both girls started crying unable to stop it. Ted looked to the door as Ethan, Dan, Sutton, and Laurel walked through stopping when they saw what was going on. No one said anything as they all took a moment to watch the scene unfold.

"Why didn't Alec say anything?" Kristen asked wiping Emma's tears away, in a way only a mother could. Ted stepped forward knowing he had the answer.

"He didn't think we could handle Twins, So Emma was sent off." He explained looking to them. Everyone moved in to the room and Emma and Sutton started telling everyone all they knew wanting to be as honest as they could.

When everything was said and done, slow claps caught their attention and everyone looked to the door were Rebecca stood.

"Well isn't this lovely; A cute little family reunion. Only, that's my family." She said harshly as she moved in to the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Emma and Sutton stood up.

"Sorry But this is our family. And if you think you are going to weasel back in here, you have another thing coming." Emma said, shocking herself and everyone in the room. Rebecca looked to Emma smirking.

"Well it seems like you are just like Sutton. I knew I could have trusted you. I'm so sorry baby. Come to mommy." Rebecca said in this sickly sweet voice. Surprising everyone in the room, Emma moved towards her Sutton in shock. Her sister wasn't going to give in was she?

Emma gave Rebecca a smile, knowing Rebecca thought she had won. Instead of hugging her like she wanted, Emma raised her hand and slapped Rebecca as hard as she could.

"That's for thinking you could break up my family. I would slap you again but it's not worth my time. Go find someone else's life to ruin." She said before she turned on her heel and moved back to her family. Sutton smirked looking at Rebecca.

"Leave. No one wants you here." She told her smirking before she sat down. Kristen stood up and Looked to Rebecca. Dan rose as well almost worried something was going to happen and she would need to step in.

As Kristen moved across the room, Emma's eyes moved over to Ethan's after feeling them on her. Catching his eyes she w as unable to look away. The love and concern he had in his eyes for her made her want to get up and go to him and just let him hold her. But she knew for the time being she needed to wait.

Kristen stood in front of Rebecca and watched her for a moment.

"Well if you have something to say then say it. Don't make me wait." Rebecca said watching Kristen. She was a little confused as to the look Kristen wore; the look of thankfulness.

"I just want to thank you. You have given me two beautiful girls and shown me how much my family means to me. Thank you." She said giving Rebecca a smile before hugging her. Everyone was shocked but none more than Rebecca. She pushed Kristen off her and sighed.

"I'm not stopping. I won't give up until I get my family." She said before she turned to leave.

"Good Luck Honey." Emma, Sutton, and Kristen all said together before laughing. Ted stood and looked to the girls. "Ladies lets go home. Im tired and im sure it would be nice to Emma to get out of the cabin and in to a real bed." He said standing up. Dan and Ethan agreed it was time to go and they all helped Emma gather her things before they all headed out side, locking the cabin up.

Emma pulled back, Sutton taking the hint and telling them her and Emma would meet them there. Dan took off and Ted, Kristen and Laurel led as well.

"I'll be at the car. Waiting, Counting the seconds alone, Hating my life," Sutton told, completely teasing them, them making her way to the car and got in, giving Emma and Ethan a few minutes alone.

Looking to Ethan, Emma felt nerves in her. More nervous than when she stood up to Rebecca. Ethan watched her as he moved towards her taking her hand in to his.

"I know I turned you down, and I have to be honest. It was the hardest and dumbest thing I have done in months. I'm sorry." He told her as he watched her his fingers playing with hers, trying to keep calm. "I guess I want to know if there is a chance for me to have you back as mine completely." He asked her as he watched her.

Emma didn't need to think about her answer at all. She knew what she wanted and hoped that he would understand why. Opening her mouth to talk, Emma was cut off by Sutton honking the horn.

"I'm bored. Let's go!" She yelled to Emma earning a glare from Ethan and Emma as they looked to her. Emma turned back to Ethan and smiled kissing him softly.

"Yes." She told him before she turned and headed to Suttons car smirking as she got in.

"Look at my baby sister all grown up." Sutton teased as she started driving back to the Mercer house, both smiling.


End file.
